


Just One Night

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, happy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one night. That's what they had agreed on. It was supposed to be no strings attached sex (that they both needed). For one night he wasn't Oliver Queen CEO and she wasn't Felicity Smoak genius assistant to Ray Palmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is old so I don't expect much from it. Its not my best to be honest but I still hope you'll enjoy it.

++

They had met in a bar (typical). Felicity was there because Ray had finally told her the reason he couldn't take her home to his parents. They'd been dating for over a year and earlier that day he sat her down and introduced her to Allison Lawrence. His fake date for the Labor Day Vacation. Allison was an Heiress; Rich, Smart and Beautiful. Felicity wanted so bad to hate her on the spot but everything the woman did and said seemed 100% genuine. She had even offered to bring Felicity coffee.

Ray informed her that he knew his parents wouldn't approve of Felicity and all he needed was a few months until he got his trust fund to 'unveil' her to them. He was sure they'd learn to love her.

The thing is she didn't want anyone let alone her boyfriends parents to want anything more from her than what she already was. If Ray thought a couple of thousand dollars was worth more than their relationship then there was really nothing more they needed to discuss.

Felicity said nothing, she instead grabbed her bag and walked out of the building clocking out of work almost an hour early. On a mission to do anything to clear her head.

++

Oliver's night started with him walking in on his best friend and his ex making out in their shared apartment. They had broken up months before but it didn't help. Especially since they admitted to sneaking around since that day, he knew something was off but he figured it was just awkward since Laurel was close with both him and Tommy. He thought she was unsure how to act around him and he did everything in his power to make her feel comfortable.

Not letting them get much out after that Oliver walked out of the building and headed home only to find his father talking with Malcolm Merlyn aka Tommy's Father.

His father called him over and sat him down to tell him as of next week he would be starting business school along with Tommy. They would be taking over their fathers perspective company's in just a few months.

He begged his dad to let him stay, he didn't want to go into business, he wanted to do something that actually benefits Starling City and working from behind a desk couldn't do that.

This of course sent his father on a rant telling him that he couldn't live off of him forever. Telling him he would eventually have to stop behaving like a child and actually be someone for once...like Tommy.

The same Tommy who kept something from him for months. The same Tommy who told him Laurel was like a sister to him and he would never betray him like that because it was against the 'bro code'.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Oliver promised he would go and stormed out of the house soon after, taking his limo and the driver with him.

++

Felicity was sitting at the bar still dressed in her work clothes, hair down and glasses off

If she didn't have to get herself home she would've gotten wasted, but she had to be responsible. At least for the moment.

She ordered another Pina Colada and observed the crowd, oblivious to Oliver sitting beside her, she was also unaware of how blatantly he had checked her out while she wasn't looking.

Oliver had ordered a bottle of champagne and a glass. Typically he'd have a girl on his arm by now, kissing her neck, telling her everything she wanted to hear to get her to come home with him. All he wanted tonight was time alone before he descended to his own personal hell.

Swinging back around in her chair Felicity slammed the glass on the bar and ran a hand through her hair. She called over the bartender again and asked him for a Sprite. The man gave her a curious look but pulled out the can anyway. She thanked him just as he walked away.

"Bad day?" Felicity doesn't bother looking up from her straw, she just nods. "Bad breakup?" Rolling her eyes Felicity looks up at him annoyed

"Did you ask that because I'm a girl? Of course since I'm a girl I must be upset over a boy right?" Unsure of how to respond Oliver remains silent. "unbelievable"

"Is it not a boy?"

"Of course its a boy!" She shouts "why is it that I always fall in love with pretentious douche bags. Why are all guys so dense. Is it a boy thing, are you all capable of being gigantic assholes." Oliver smiles frightened that if he did anything else she would berate him.

"Are you okay?"

"Obviously not. Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to be friendly. Make conversation, I guess I picked the wrong person." Oliver grabs the bottle and pours it some of the champagne into his glass. Rage had the best champagne in the city and everyone knew. That's why even though it was in the Glades everyone came here for the liquor.

This is what he wanted to do though. Rage brought together people of different financial backgrounds it made them forget about their crappy day or crappy lives momentarily and they actually had fin. He wanted to create a place like this and help people that had trouble helping himself. Creating business in the glades with the Queen name attached to him allowed for a lot of opportunities. Queens starting a businues would cause others to, this meant within years glades would be restored and unemployment would be down tremendously.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I had a really shitty day and I had no right taking it out on you." Oliver turns back to her and smiles. She looked genuinely worried about his reaction and while typically he'd work that to his advantage he could tell she was not in the mood.

"Its fine. I really was just trying to make conversation, sorry if I came off as a pretentious douche bag. I'll be more respectful next time." Felicity smiles in response, a red tint flooding her cheeks.

"I'm Felicity. I swear I'm not always like this, just had a bad day, a really, really, really bad day." Running her hand through her hair again, Felicity downs the rest of her Sprite in one go.

"Wanna talk about it?" Her eyebrow lifts in curiosity, wondering if he actually cared. 

"Do you actually wanna know or are you just listening in hopes that I sleep with you." Oliver smirks in response because any other night that would typically be what he was looking for. 

"I actually do wanna listen, me wanting to sleep with you has nothing to do with it." Felicity goes red again but nods in understanding. "I'm Oliver-"

"Queen yeah I know. You are way to famous to not know in this City. "

"Fair enough. Go ahead Felicity. Let's see if I can help.

Felicity goes on to tell him everything that went down that night. All about her boyfriend who asked to cheat on her all the while implying she wasn't good enough for his parents and had to stay his dirty little secret until he turned 25 in a few months.

Oliver went on to tell her about how his father was forcing him into a job he didn't want. Forcing him to be the person he was avoiding. He wanted to be better than a man who destroyed half of the city.

"I don't wanna be like him. I love my dad but he isn't good for the city, I don't want to be like him."

"Then don't. You being sent to school isn't a sentence to being like your father. Its your life, you choose who you want to be. Be the man you wish your father was. And as for Tommy, you can't stay mad at him forever. I get that he kept something from you but going to your best friend and telling him you're screwing his ex isn't gonna be taken well no matter how you say it." 

Oliver felt better when he finished talking to Felicity. She actually wanted to listen, she wanted to help him figure it out.

Not long after their chat Felicity told him she had to head home. Oliver offered to take her since she didn't have a car. This wasn't an attempt to sleep with her but instead genuine concern for her safety.

"I have a driver. " Felicity looked at him watching as he tried to assure her this wasn't him trying to get her in bed. He stammered for a good minute before he realized she was teasing him. "Very funny. Maybe now I won't drive you."

"Unlikely. You're the good boy tonight. You're gonna drive me home, walk me to my door and make sure I get in safe. Then you're gonna drive home, head up to your bedroom and think about everything you wanted to do to me tonight." Oliver watches silently as she steps off of her bar stool. "And maybe when we meet again I'll let you." 

Oliver hadn't made it home that night. Felicity was right. He did drive her home, he did walk her to her door but just as he turned to leave (with all the strength he had) she pulled him back and kissed him, giving him a chance to respond Felicity stepped back silently asking if he wanted to continue. He'd be crazy to say no.

++

They had made it clear that this was a one time thing, they made it clear they would never see each other again. Sadly they were wrong on both accounts.

 

++

The next time it happened it was after Felicity told Ray about her night with Oliver. He dumped her on the spot. The difference in cheating of course didn't occur to him. He was allowed to cheat as long as he was getting money but she wasn't allowed to cheat even though she thought she had made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him when he came back. Allison was with him when he left so she could comfort him when they came back.

Heading to Queen Manor was awkward for her, especially since she had no idea if he would be there or not. She was taking a chance, one that could embarrass her.

"Hello I'm looking for Oliver. Is he here?" The older woman looked at Felicity and smiled. Judging by her uniform Felicity could tell she worked in the Queen Manor likely as a Maid or a Nanny (maybe both).

"Yes. I'll call Mr. Queen." Felicity follows the woman into the house and makes conversation as they head to the living area. 

Her name is Rasia. She has been working with the Queens since Oliver was young and in her mind Oliver is a sweet boy with a wonderful heart. Felicity trust one of the people who raised him would know that.

Oliver comes downstairs a few minutes later dressed in a suit. She remembered he would be starting business school the next day and this would be her last time seeing him for sure.

Without a word Oliver led her upstairs and into hs room where they had their last time one last time.

 

++

Felicity was fired almost a week later from Palmer Tech. It was said to be because they needed to let people go. That excuse was fine if it wasn't for the fact the she was the only one let go.

Felicity went out with Iris and Catlin that night and got drunk. Really, really drunk. Catlin and Iris monitored her the entire night. When Felicity got like this she rambled...more that usual.

She told them about Palmer and Allison (which she had neglected to speak about before), she told them about how she met Oliver Queen and how he gave her one of the best orgasms she's had in a long time. She told them how she wished he were there because she didn't feel like bringing an armature to a championship game.

Iris was amused by the blondes actions because she seemed the most conservative of the two. Both she and Catlin had very...intense relationships and had no issues sharing with their fellow girlfriends.

Felicity always said Ray was a brilliant man, she pretty much left it at that. Never pushing the subject further.

Tonight she spent her night dancing with men who made no attempt to keep their hands away from the goods. Not that she minded.

Iris made sure Felicity was safe and tucked in before she took a shower. Catlin kept watch then they switched. The two seated themselves in the living room and put on a movie to fall asleep to. 

Felicity woke up hours later still dressed in her work clothes. Catching the scent of her breath Felicity groaned in disgust. Making her way to the bathroom she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before laying back down. She moved around a bit before coming to the conclusion she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Why? Because she was so unbelievably horny. For the next few minutes she attempted to help herself. With her fingers and various other toys she then accepted the fact that her thoughts were elsewhere or with someone else rather.

Picking up her phone Felicity made a call to the only man who's gotten her off in the past few months. After two rings he picks up.

They say their hello's and get right to it. Within minutes Felicity is muffling the sound of her moans into the closest pillow. When she calms down Oliver ask if she's okay, her only response is a soft bye, which she herself barely hears she hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the table beside her bed. She falls asleep minutes later with the same man on her mind.

++

Oliver called her often after that, sometimes just to talk, other times when he needed relief and to her amusement he was most shy when asking for help studying.

++

Felicity spends days looking for a job. As an 21-year-old M.I.T graduate she was shocked to find there was absolutely nothing.

Scratch that there was one job. At a diner located deep in the Glades. It was known for having more than a few sleazy men that took pleasure in harassing the woman who worked there. A few of the woman did what they had to do for tips. The others never lasted long.

Felicity instantly made 'friends' with the owners son Roy who was only 13 but made it his mission to protect her from any man who touched her. He's kicked a few people out who laid their hands on the waitresses, not for a thank you, not even for respect. He did it because he believed it was his job to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Felicity worked at the Diner for months and found herself at a dead-end. She had applied for Merlyn Global and Palmer Inc and was denied from both because of her affiliation with Palmer. And since Palmer worked close with Merlyn it was nearly impossible to work for one without causing trouble with the other.

One night as she was walking home from work she had noticed a car following her. It looked a bit like a truck and did its best to remain unseen but Felicity isn't stupid she grew up learning that she needed to be aware of her surroundings, even if it as a time she felt completely safe. She needed to watch.

Taking a breath Felicity stopped walking, with one hand on her taser she headed toward the car before she could change her mind

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" No answer. "Fine. I have your plates I guess I'll just call the cops." Felicity startles as the window rolls down. Her eyes squeeze shut, the fall breeze rubbing against her bare legs . for a moment she waits silently forntheor next move.

"Felicity?" Her eyes snap open at the familiar voice, and she frowns because Oliver Queen had just managed to scare the living shit out of her.

"Really Oliver? I almost tasered you and your driver. What were you thinking you don't follow a girl around in the middle of the night you can get yourself killed." She storms away from the vehicle collecting her thoughts and attempting to control her breathing. This was not what she needed right now.

"Felicity...shit Felicity slow down." She speeds up when she realizes he's out the car and following her down the street. "Felicity I was at the clinic a few blocks away. Digg noticed you and u told him to ask you if you wanted a ride you're the one who freaked out and sped off."

"I'm an attractive, 21 year old blonde walking home alone at 12am with a dress on. Of course I'm gonna run I'm not stupid." 

Oliver grabs her arm pulling her back a bit, he walks around to face her and tilts her chin so she was looking up at him. 

"I really am sorry. Look let me take you home. I don't want you walking home alone."

"I do it every night Oliver I'll be fine." He gives her a confused look, not wanting to answer any questions she walks off. Oliver catches up again and steps in front of her preventing her from moving forward 

"Felicity. I'm not letting you walk alone. Why are you even in the Glades so late. " pulling her arm from his grip she glares up at him frustrated at his persistence

"If you must know I was working. The only shift they had was 3 to 12 because no one is stupid enough to take the late shift when the Diner is in the glades. I got lucky of course." The last part said with heavy sarcasm. Felicity attempts to step forward knowing wha question was going to be next.

"You broke up?" She nods. "He fired you?" She nods again. Refusing to let him see her cry she steps away from him and walks toward the car knowing this would be the only way to get him to leave. Oliver opens the door for and once she slips in he shuts it, she notices a brief glance to Diggle who shakes his head in return. Diggle introduces himself as Oliver makes his way to the back seat. Felicity remembers him from the first night. The night she and Oliver hooked up and had accidentally left him outside to do so. Felicity blushes at the thought causing Diggle to smile in return.

"You still at the same place. " Felicity nods in response, Diggle pulls off. The ride is for the most part silent. The only sound coming when Oliver was on the phone with his mother. Moria Queen. Also known as the scariest woman Felicity has had the pleasure of meeting.

When they pull up to her apartment Felicity is out of the door in seconds, she says goodbye to both men but was naive to belive that was going to be it. She hears a door open and close agin, then footsteps close behind her.

"You didn't have to walk me Oliver, I'm a big girl."

"Believe me I know." She smiles at his answer, she doesn't have to turn to know he's wearing a smirk that is the very definition of smug.

Pulling out her keys Felicity takes a moment to unlock the door and pauses just before she opens it.

 

"You can come in you know.. I can give you an offical welcome back" Oliver smiled down at her, his arm wrapping gently around her waist. Pulling her closer he feels her relax in his arms. Placing a kiss on her lips he backs away before either of them could go further.

"As much as I'd love to I have to be home, and Digg will kill me if I let that happen again" her arm drops from around his neck and falls gently down his body before catching his arm. Their fingers were the last thing to touch. "Goodnight Felicity." He hadn't left yet, he had just moved back creating space between them before he could do anything that would have both his mother and his driver on his ass.

"Goodnight Oliver." As the door shuts Felicity could hear the sound of Oliver cursing followed by a loud sound against the railing.

She waits until the car pulls off to let it all out. She sighs in relief, muttering a few curse words herself. Another night alone.

++

The next morning as Felicity prepares to for work. She gets a text. 

'Out in 10' the text was from an unknown number so she figured it was a misdial. 

Tightening her ponytail, Felicity grabs her purse and heads out the door, locking it behind her. She stops short when she notices Diggle standing outside of the car across the street. His posture straight, his hands tucked neatly behind himself. Felicity silently thanked whoever made that suit. Diggle looked really good in the suit.

++

"Mr. Diggle, Is there something you need?" She walks over to him hugging herself tighter in her coat. "Does Oliver need something?"

He shakes his head. Honestly the only movement he's made so far. Diggle steps forward and opens the passenger door for her.

"Oliver said he wanted me to pick you up this morning." She looks at him in surprise. "He also told me to pick you up tonight. He made it very clear he wanted me to make sure you were safe no matter what. "

"And is stalking something you usually do for him?" Diggle helps her into the car, shutting the door after she's situated, he's in the drivers seat soon after, he turns on the car and drives off not bothering to put on his seatbelt.

"typically no. But he said he doesn't like the idea of you being in the glades alone at night and I agree. The glades is a dangerous place. " his tone suggest there is more to the story. Felicity doesn't push she instead nods in agreement. 

"Fine. But he owes me. And make sure you tell him that." Diggle smiles in return. He slows to a stop in front of the diner. Felicity unbuckled her seatbelt and as she gets out she's tops herself and turns back to Diggle. "You wanna come in. The place isn't much but we have some amazing Pie."

"Thanks but if I don't get Moria within the next hour I'm gonna turn up missing." Felicity laughs and tosses a goodbye over her shoulder.

Later that night as expected there's a car parked outside waiting for her, what she hadn't expected was it was Oliver driving. Diggle nowhere to be found.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" He holds the door open for her and uses one hand to assist her up. 

"I'm making a gesture."

 

++

The next morning Felicity wakes up with Oliver's arms wrapped around her bare body. She checks the time seeing that its 10am, which means Iris and Catlin will be over in a fee minutes for their girls night.

She tells herself she'll only give herself another five minutes before she wakes him up. 5 turns into 45 and 45 turns into Felicity waking up with two of her friends grinning like complete idiots In her face.

Not giving either a chance to react felicity jumps up and pushes them out of the door closing and locking it after them.

Oliver takes the hint and begins getting dressed, with Felicity watching his every move.

"I leave tomorrow. Digg said he would keep an eye on you."

"Really? Well thanks for informing me this time, you're stalker status went down a ton." Oliver chuckle, and looks up at her while tying his shoes.

"Well it works out for everyone. Digg gets paid by the hour and since I'm across the country he can't exactly drive me anywhere. You picking up his hours keeps you safe which makes you happy, which makes me happy and Digg makes more money, I'm sure that makes him happy." Picking up his jacket Oliver steps forward pulling her into his arms. She hugs the sheet closer to her body unwilling to have a repeat of last night while her friends were right downstairs.

"When will you be back?"

"Another month. The semester ends soon, I've git finals then I'll be back."

"Call me when you land."

"Aye aye."

He pecks her lips then slips out the door a soft goodbye escaping his lips. 

Felicity will admit for someone who's unbelievably single she feels like she's in a relationship.

++

 

After he left that day Iris and Catlin had grilled her all night. 'Is he good in bed?' 'Does he have a big ' 'how long have you been together'

She spent the entire night assuring them that she and oliver were just friends, barely that. They were just two people who had sex, cared about each other and talked on the phone almost every week. 

"Okay cut the crap Liss. Judgining by the looks of pure bliss on that mans face this is way more than just a fling. especially since its been going on for two months."

"There is nothing to cut. Oliver and I are already pushing this further than we were supposed to, this was supposed to be a one time thing."

"And that turned out so well."

++

Almost a week after Oliver left Felicity got a call from Queen Consolidated informing her a position in I.T was available asap. Not thinking about she automatically accepted. It wasn't until an hour later did she realize the affiliation. Felicity picks u her phone and immediately dials Oliver number. The moment he picks up she silences him.

"So I got a call today." She hears shuffling on the other line. 

"Really? Anyone I know."

"Funny thing actually. I got a job offer, from Queen Consolidated. You wouldn't have anything to do with that do you." He was silent for a while. That's all the evidence she needed. "Perfect." Felicity hangs up the phone. And tosses it across the room, she doesn't react when she hears it make contact with the opposite wall.

She listens to the phone ring a few times after that, she's doesn't have to look to know who it is. They could find out she was already sleeping with the boss. The rumors for that one were typical. Felicity Smoak slept with the future C.E.O to get the job, nevermind the fact that she graduated M.I.T with her Masters in Computer Science, nevermind the fact that she was smarter than her ex-boss, even he had admitted so, nevermind the fact she worked her ass off to get where she was and pretentious douchebags continued to screw it up for her.

After listening to her phone ring for 20 minutes Felicity picks up the phone.

"What!"

"Well good morning to you too princess. What crawled up your ass?" It wasn't Oliver, it was Iris.

"Why are all guys such jackasses?"

"Um what?"

"I wake up this morning do the usual, clean, get some reading done and in the middle of that I get a call from Queen Consolidated. They offered me a job on the spot."

"That's great Lissy. I knew someone would want you."

"Yeah its great they want me, what's not great is that I never applied. I was going to but when I first had sex with Oliver I decided to cut ties with QC I didn't want to cause any trouble. Oliver went behind my back, he is the reason I have this job and now I'm gonna be known for my sex life not for my intelligence."

"Lissy-"

"I already accepted, I can't go back on this, and now I'm gonna be berated again. I can't go through that again Iris. "

"Lissy look. It wasn't Oliver who talked you up, it was me." Felicity stays silent, shock hitting her like a train. Shaking her head in disbelief Felicity hangs up and tosses her phone on the bed ignoring its cries until she got ready for work. As usual Diggle is outside waiting for her, she tries to decode if its better to walk then she notices the time, 20 minutes to get to work and its a 30 minute walk.

"Mr. Diggle." Diggle smiles down at her and holds the door open as per usual. She can tell he wants to say something because he looks at her 3 times before he actually shuts the door. "Spit it out. I know he called you." Diggle looks at her shocked but complies.

"Your friend called him. Told him you were looking for another hob, asked if there was anything open in I.T."

"And."

"There was. A few workers quit recently, the Supervisor isn't the best but he's the only one qualified for the position. Queen has looked for a reason to fire him and since no one was available for the job he couldn't. All Oliver did was slip your application and resume into a pile of papers. Didn't bribe or talk to anyone, he knew you'd want the job off of your qualifications only and that's why you got it. Neither of his parents know you exist."

"He still should've asked me."

"The best friend of the girl he's hooking up with asked him for a favor. Oliver isn't socially bright, he probably thought Iris asked you. They both just want to help." The car slows to a stop and I don't move to get out. I could already tell Diggle would be the voice of reason in a lot future situations. I also just implied I was planning on being with Oliver in the future. Today is just a day of relevations I guess.

"So you're saying I shouldn't be mad?"

"I'm saying Oliver likes you and he wanted to do something nice. I can't tell you how to feel."

Felicity waves goodbye and makes her way inside the diner, Oliver stayed on her mind the entire day.

++

The next day Felicity was surprised to find Oliver waiting outside her building when she arrived from picking up her check. A few books lay at his side, his head lay back on her door.

"Oliver?" She walks over to him, gently tapping his shoulder "Oliver." His eyes open slowly, when he notices its her he jumps up standing within seconds.

"I thought I missed you. "

"What the hell are you doing here."

"I wanted to talk to you and you wouldn't answer my calls."

"No. Oliver I mean why are you in Starling. Don't you have classes?"

"This was more important." Felicity ignored the flutter in her chest at his words. 

"Oliver, I'm not mad. Diggle told me why you did it. I should've let you talk."

"I shouldn't have done it. You're more than qualified to apply by yourself. "

"That's not the issue Oliver. We're having sex. If anyone finds out I will have to go through the same hell I did with Palmer and I can't do that. I worked my ass off and I get tossed to the side because I happen to have a pretty face."

"Felicity I wouldn't do that. My father was the only one who saw your application. He picked you because you're more than qualified, I had no say." He pled. Felicity knew he was telling the truth, and she couldn't stop herself from being mad.

Felicity told him they had to come clean to her father, she told him to tell her father that they were involved and if he still wanted her then she would work. If he wanted another worker then she would keep her job at the diner.

 

++

 

To say the conversation was awkward would be an understatement. Mr.Queen said he doubted Oliver could be with someone so bright, he also said his son's dick has no influence on his career decisions...yes those were his exact words.

Mr.Queen said he picked Felicity because of reputation. After she graduated M.I.T everyone wanted her and she chose Palmer because he offered the best benefits. A lot of Companies were waiting for the day Palmer would screw up and he was genuinely surprised Merlyn didn't jump at the chance to snatch her up.

"You're a wanted woman Miss Smoak and I am grateful to have you at Queen Consolidated."

He left the two alone after that. Tapping his son on the shoulder. Felicity looked over at Oliver whom looked a little more than uncomfortable at his father's words.

"I'll take the job."

++

They talked almost everyday when he went back and not just for sex. Oliver seemed to genuinely want to know how her day was, even though she repeated most of the stuff everyday.

"You know you don't have to call right. I'm doing fine." She's more amused than anything. Oliver was protective even from 3,000 miles away.

"I know but I'm just homesick, hearing your voice even if it's just to say how terrible Margret from accounting is makes me feel better."

"Awe. You're in love with my voice." She can hear him laugh on the other line, there was no denial."When will you be back?" It's almost the 19th and generally speaking the first semester ends at least a week before that. Oliver had informed her he was done with all his finals.

"Why? Do you miss me." And her heart jumps at the accusation because that was the reason. That was exactly the reason.

"Yeah. I do." Silence falls between them, Felicity was tucked into her bed, wearing a long gray top that showed off her legs. Felicity startles at the realization that she wanted him there with her, that's why she always answered the call, that's why as he looked forward to it almost everyday. Their one night was slowly turning into a relationship and she didn't know how to feel about that.

"I miss you too."


End file.
